Minazuki Karen/Image Gallery
Profiles karenyes5.jpg|Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 aquayes5.jpg|Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 karenyes5moviecasual.jpg|Karen in casual clothes from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! karenyes5moviedress.jpg|Karen in dress from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! supercureaqua.jpg|Super Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! karengogo.jpg|Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! aquagogo.jpg|Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! karennaquagogomovie.jpg|Karen & Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! YPC5GG movie-BD art gallery-05-Minazuki Karen party clothes.png|Karen in party clothes, from the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! Bluray art gallery aquaDX.jpg|Cure Aqua profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! Cure Aqua.JPG|Cure Aqua from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! T5y4ut65.jpg|Cure Aqua profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana aquaDX3.jpg|Cure Aqua from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Dx3-cure-aqua.jpg|Cure Aqua in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Chara_gg_chara_05.png|Cure Aqua profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Newstageaqua.jpg|Cure Aqua's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi aqua.newstage2.jpg|Cure Aqua profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi New.Stage2.Aqua.PNG|Cure Aqua's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2. Stage2.Aqua.PNG|Cure Aqua's Full Stance for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi NS310.jpg|Cure Aqua profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi 4e0c32117baa791cc73aca9cbc4b3e22-d5c0n2y.png Cure.Aqua.full..jpg|Cure Aqua poster from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3. c08_5_main.png|Cure Aqua's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Cure Aqua Kiseki no Mahou.png|Cure Aqua's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Yes!_Pretty_Cure_5_GoGo!_Karen_and_Cure_Aqua_faces.png|Cure Aqua and Minazuki Karen's faces CureAqua5.png|Aqua holding the Aqua Ribbon Aqua5.png|Cure Aqua's appearance in Yes! Precure 5 Cure Aqua Hugtto Movie Profile.png|Cure Aqua's profile from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Infant Cure Aqua.png|Infant Cure Aqua Profile Pic for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories CureAquaMovie.JPG|Second profile of infant Cure Aqua from HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories Screenshots Minazuki Karen Karen in Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Opening.PNG|Karen playing the violin in Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Opening. Karen as a bride.png|Karen as a bride. Karen metamorphose in yukata.png|Karen metamorphose in yukata. Princess Karen metamorphose.png|Princess Karen metamorphose. YPC5GG Karen transforms in tennis outfit.png|Karen transforms while in summer clothes. Goddess Karen Metamorphose.jpg|Goddess Karen Metamorphose. 1e18f31f82ab7e898ef98d5e261afac61272851497_full.jpg Aqua4.png|Karen water skiing. TerrifiedKaren.jpg|Terrified Karen Karen getting out of her car.png|Karen getting out of her car Karen in her car.png|Karen in her car Karen Gets Her Watch.png|Karen getting her pinkie catch Cure Aqua (First Season) Aqua1.png|Cure Aqua introducing herself in the first season. 000154f4.jpg|Cure Aqua using Aqua Tornado. Doing the Aqua Tornado in episode 34.png|Aqua Tornado in episode 34. Aqua Tornado in episode 48.png|Aqua Tornado in episode 48. Cure Aqua nightmare.png|Cure Aqua nightmare. Cure Aqua on a horse with Aqua Ribbon Sword mode.png|Cure Aqua on her horse with Aqua Ribbon Sword mode in episode 34. Y5ep8-19.png|Aqua and Rouge fighting Cure Aqua (GoGo Version) OP aqua.jpg|Cure Aqua in the second season's opening sequence. Trans aqua.jpg|Cure Aqua introducing herself in the second season. 0000y7tc.jpg|Cure Aqua using Sapphire Arrow. Sapphire Arrow with wings.jpg|Sapphire Arrow with wings Aqua about to perform her attack.jpg|Aqua about to perform her attack Cure Aqua in All Stars DX.jpg|Cure Aqua in All Stars DX Cure Aqua in All Stars DX2.jpg|Cure Aqua in All Stars DX2 Aqua 1 .jpg|Cure Aqua saying her anniversary message in HCPC07 Category:Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Image Galleries